


One More Breath and Then I'll Go Down

by easycures



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Eventual Dubious Consent, Gunplay, Homophobic Language, Hurt No Comfort, I dont know gun terminology so if theres mistakes Im sorry, I specialize in being mean to Jesse Pinkman, Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, Implied past Jane/Jesse and Andrea/Jesse and Walt/Jesse, Incest Toning, Insults, Jack has some (bad) things to say about that, Jacks presence/involvement brings an incest-y tone, Jesse got strapped in the past!, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pain, Todd is bi, Whump, an overuse of commas, its Jack. its all bad, nobody consents, the writer's barely disguised fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycures/pseuds/easycures
Summary: “I don’t want this either, Jesse.” Todd’s voice was a crack above a whisper. He looked down at his awkwardly clasped hands. “You heard what Uncle Jack said? It’s the only way. I’m sorry, I have to.”“You still want me, though.”Todd paused. Jesse wondered if he sensed the venom in his words. “Yeah, I do.” He looked back at his hands, unclasping them to awkwardly inspect his palms. “Not like this, though. I’m sorry, Jesse.”No, you’re not.Jesse bit back his defiance.———Jack grows sick of Jesse's presence, claiming him useless and a waste of resources— and the only way for Jesse to prove his worth is to give in to his sick games.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Jack Welker, Todd Alquist/Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	One More Breath and Then I'll Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> Jokes on me, I started this thinking "Oh thisll just be a short, 900 word drabble" and it ended up being the longest fic Ive ever written.
> 
> The tags pretty much detail everything so I won't break it down too much. Pay a lot of mind to that **Rape/Non-con** tag here, it starts strong with nobody consents and the word "rape" itself is used a Lot in this fic so! Jack also uses the f slur a lot. Stay safe and enjoy! Thank you to my boyfriend for beta reading this hell fest <3 love you

The sound of footsteps and arguing from the direction of the clubhouse disturbed Jesse’s already fitful sleep. Despite his long days, Jesse could never sleep soundly since his capture. He was constantly on edge, as any noise could mean a threat to him. It seemed tonight was no different.

Even without being able to make out the words, he recognized Todd’s voice first. His almost flat tones had become familiar to Jesse, as he was the only gang member who went out of his way to talk to him with anything more than passing insults or mockery. Sometimes Jesse thought he talked _too_ much, though. Todd seemed to think they were friends— or rather, something more— unaware that any compliance on Jesse’s part was simply acceptance of his lack of power, not a developing bond. The over-conversation often lead to Jesse tuning Todd out, which lent itself perfectly to this moment of recognizing his voice without discerning what he was actually saying.

The other voice belonged to ‘Uncle Jack’, but his words Jesse could actually make out.

“‘m sick of having him around— a rat is a waste of our time and resources.” Jesse’s blood went cold, wishing that he hadn’t really heard the thinly veiled threat. “If you wanted to impress that chick you’ve had all the fuckin’ time in the world to learn to cook.”

“Uncle Jack, wait. It’s not—” Was Todd _pleading_ with Jack? Jesse could tell he was somewhat out of breath— and by the pace of their footsteps, the two must have been moving fast— but he was also simply struggling to find the rights words. “It’s not just ‘cause of Lydia I... Uncle Jack... it’s something else— Uncle Jack!” The footsteps halted, Todd must’ve stopped his uncle so he could talk freely.

“Let go and spit it out, boy.”

“I— it’s because I want Jesse, too.”

“You want him?”

“Y-Yeah,” Todd’s voice seemed tinged with relief.

“So, you’re a faggot then?”

A stillness fell over the air, so still that Jesse had to hold back his scoff at Todd’s premature happiness as to not break it. Through the stillness he heard the sound of cloth slipping from hand, Jack must’ve wrenched his arm from Todd’s grip.

“Well, who am I kiddin’, a hole’s a hole, right, Todd?” Another noise— it seemed like Jack had slapped his nephew on the back, he was definitely mocking him. “But only if you fuckin’ use it, come on.” Jack seemed to be dragging Todd this time “You want ‘im? Show me how much. You don’t have to play that cat ‘n mouse game like you’re playing with that Quayle cunt— you’ve already caught this rat.”

“Uncle Jack,” Todd laughed vaguely, but nerves drenched his every word. “What are you... telling me to do?” _He knows it’s not a suggestion, it’s a fucking order._

“Become a man,” The footsteps finally stopped, they must’ve been right above Jesse’s cage. “Even if it’s a faggy one.”

Jack ripped the tarp off, flooding moonlight into the cage— he and Todd were two lines of shadow amongst the illumination.

“Show me what use you have for this rat, since you want him so badly.” That stillness returned to plague the air. “Come on already, bring ‘im up.” A pause. “It’s this or a bullet in his brain, Todd.”

Todd wordlessly unlatched the grate door and dragged a ladder over— climbing down and approaching at last while Jesse still pretended to sleep, almost shaking on the disgusting mattress.

“Jesse... Jesse, you gotta wake up.” He shook him slightly.

Jesse turned over to face the man crouching over him— surprised to find the same fear he felt mirrored in Todd’s eyes.

“I don’t want this either, Jesse.” Todd’s voice was a crack above a whisper. He looked down at his awkwardly clasped hands. “You heard what Uncle Jack said? It’s the only way. I’m sorry, I have to.”

“You still want me, though.”

Todd paused. Jesse wondered if he sensed the venom in his words. “Yeah, I do.” He looked back at his hands, unclasping them to awkwardly inspect his palms. “Not like this, though. I’m sorry, Jesse.”

_No, you’re not._ Jesse bit back his defiance.

“Stop pussyfooting around down there!” Jack shouted from outside the cage. “What, are you tryna propose before you rape the guy? Jesus!”

Jesse _flinched_.

“Jesse, I... It’ll be quick, okay? Please, come on up.” Todd put out his hand for Jesse to take.

“No.” Jesse shook his head, his voice cracking. “Make me.”

Todd stared blankly at him.

_What’s he doing, weighing the options?_ Jesse’s entire brain and body felt limp, all he could manage was to return Todd’s dead-eyed stare with a quivering glare of his own. After a moment, Todd let out another weak apology, and lunged to grab him. Jesse was weak— starving and cuffed, unable to put up much of a fight— so it wasn’t long before Todd managed to toss him over his shoulder like an unruly child— or a pet. Jesse still struggled as much as his fragile frame could manage, almost toppling the two of them while Todd climbed the ladder one handed. This bad behavior must’ve run Todd’s patience out, as, once he finished climbing the ladder, he almost threw Jesse to the ground, dust clouding the air on impact.

“That’s more like it!” Jack had taken a seat— in it for the long run, it seemed— one hand loosely on his handgun, the other holding a cigarette to his mouth.

“This _is_ how you want it to go.” Ignoring Jack and dejected from the impact, Jesse spat from where he lay. “You’re not fucking sorry.”

“I don’t have a choice, Jesse.”

“Yeah, it was all on your uncle that you just threw me, right? You totally didn’t just wanna hurt me?”

“What’s that rat still yammering on about? You better fucking shut him up, Todd.”

Todd threw Jesse a weak glance, which he didn’t meet.

Jesse still hadn’t pushed himself off the ground. The sound of a zipper tore through his ears.

“I have to, Jesse.”

“Liar.” _He’s rationalizing it to himself_ , and Jesse knew, in a way, he was too with his attempts to provoke Todd. Maybe this could be easy, or at least fast. Get it over with to convince Jack of his necessity again— _but as Todd’s toy_. Jesse felt sick again, realizing that even if that were a possibility, it would “upgrade” him from the prestigious role of ‘enslaved meth cook’ to ‘rapist’s sex toy’. Sure, Todd thought— at least on some level— that this was wrong now, but would he be feeling the same if his uncle wasn’t watching? If this did become Jesse’s place, Todd would accept it in a heartbeat, ‘cause ‘it’s the way things had to go’— right? He watched dimly as Todd started to stroke his cock.

Jack’s voice echoed in again. “You’re just gonna let him lay there while you jerk yourself off? Put the bitch to work!”

“Jesse…” Todd punctuated his word’s with light panting. “You gotta help me here. It’s not just you— think of the b—”

“Don’t.” Jesse shot up, suddenly willing to comply, kneeling to rub his filthy face against the crotch of his captor’s jeans. “Don’t talk about him.”

Todd seeded his fingers into Jesse’s lengthening hair, making him realize how disgusting the weeks— or could it be months?— of imprisonment has made him— and yet how this made him feel even more vile. “Just— It’s out of my control, Jess.”

“Just shut up and rape me, Todd. Get it over with.”

With the hand that wasn’t gripping his cock, Todd ghosted his finger’s over Jesse’s cracked lips and stroked his messy beard. “Open, Jess.” He was too aroused to sound authoritative, his voice mostly a whine as he continued to use the nickname for the dilapidated man at his feet.

“Make. Me.”

Jesse couldn’t tell if the resulting sigh was one of disappointment or frustration— hell, with Todd the way he was right now, simple arousal was probably most likely. He wasn’t going to give in fully to Todd, he wasn’t ready to fall into line, and he was making everything harder because of it. He remembered the soft nights, when the rest of the gang left for the weekend or the night, and Todd brought him out of his cage to let him sleep in a real bed— _his_ real bed— for the night. Todd pressed against his back with his arms wrapped around him— it was almost nice, huddling for warmth and comfort with someone else, if Jesse pretended like he wasn’t a prisoner, if he ignored the shackles still around his wrists and ankles. But he never could. And he also remembered the violence. Todd cutting into his face that very first night of his imprisonment, even after he’d confessed everything. It had been the same there, Todd weakly apologizing for what he ‘had to do’, that it was ‘out of his control.’ Without Todd he wouldn’t be alive at all, but Jesse could hardly feel grateful for such small mercies from the child-murdering, torturous, soon-to-be-rapist before him. He swallowed the bile gathering in his throat, thinking about how he’d rather be dead if it meant Brock would remain untouched, and if it could somehow bring Andrea back.

Todd started to force his fingers into Jesse’s mouth.

Without thinking, Jesse bit down, causing Todd to yelp in surprise— but even worse, causing Jack to notice.

“Uncle Jack, please, don’t.” This time, Todd really _did_ sound desperate as his uncle approached. “I promise, I can handle it.”

“What’d he do to you? Bite you?”

Todd didn’t answer his question. He had slipped his cock back into his pants as best he could before he turned towards Jack. “Uncle Jack, he’s just hurtin’... Can’t we do this sometime else?”

Jesse sat on his haunches, letting his vision shift out of focus as he tried to ignore the argument brewing above him. At this point almost beyond caring about what would result from Jack’s anger.

“Jesus, Todd. Fucking grow a pair! You’re gonna let this rat disrespect you like that?”

Jesse heard Todd mutter something about him not being a rat to him. _Yeah, ‘cause I’m your bitch, right? ‘Cause that’s so much better._

Jack also mumbled, his words something about being a coward and a fag— and cocked his gun, pressing it against Jesse’s cheek. “Better open that mouth wide for your boyfriend here, and if you bite again, I’m sending a bullet into you.”

“Well, asshole,” Jesse, filled with a sudden confidence bordering on reckless abandon, spoke through clenched teeth. “You’d risk blowing your nephews cock off, then.”

“Maybe that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Jesse considered his statement and wondered if that’s what Jack actually _wanted_. Take out the pesky ‘rat’ _and_ punish Todd’s ‘faggotry’— two birds, one bullet. Why Todd’s sexuality was so worthy of insult to Jack, yet he still insisted on watching was lost on Jesse. Was homosexuality only acceptable to him as rape under an incestuous watchful eye?

He spat on the ground at Jack’s feet— and his vision blacked out before he could follow with an insult. There was a moments delay before the sharp cracking sound met his ears, telling him what happened— Jack had clocked him with the butt of his gun.

Jesse’s head _spun_ , drawing a hand to his forehead he realized the pistol-whip had split skin and a dribble of blood was passing down from the cut. He could see Todd’s mouth moving, returning to the weak protest he voiced whenever the gang was having their ‘fun’ with him, but Jesse honestly couldn’t hear a thing but the ring in his ears. He blinked and it felt like an eternity, he felt his mouth hang agape as he panted once or twice.

Big mistake.

The cold, hard metal of the gun slammed into his mouth, striking his teeth and forcing him to gag. Jesse heard a pitiful sound and realized he had cried out from the pain.

“There we go, you little shit. This is more your style than a cock, huh? This way if you don’t behave, you’ll get some proper punishment, right _sweetheart_.” His voice was unfathomably cruel. “My finger is on the trigger, so you better suck it reeeaaal good.”

Jesse started to cry.

“Come on, I’m waiting! You better make it shine, rat.”

Jesse tried to blink back his tears to shoot Todd a glance, but the kid was looking away. Jesse didn’t know what he has expected anyway, like hell he was gonna oppose Jack— Todd was a stickler for authority, and Jack was the top authority to him.

Jack shoved the gun again, starting a fresh wave of sobs and an unbidden whimper in Jesse. “WORK. NOW.”

Not daring to disobey anymore, Jesse began to slide back and forth on the weapon, not sure what was wetting it more— his tongue or his tears. He sucked faintly, rubbing his tongue along the underside or pulling back to circle the tip like it was the head of a cock, hoping the show of submission paired with his pitiful face somehow appeased Jack.

Unable to keep it from his head, Jesse recalled how the last time he had been on his knees for someone, it had been far more loving. The thought only brought further pain as he realized how much he would’ve rather been blowing the gentle silicone of Andrea’s reserved control, or even further back, to Jane’s testing excitement. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to pretend he was there instead.

Jack’s sickening laughter snapped him back to reality. “Maybe I’m starting to see why you like this little whore, Toddy! Shit! He sucks better than any prostitute I’ve ever seen!”

Pressure met Jesse’s crotch— Jack’s boot.

“Shiiiiit, he’s even getting hard from this. What a little freak.”

Jesse thought he’d been out of tears to cry, but Jack’s recognition of his arousal proved him wrong. _It’s not for fucking you,_ he wanted to cry out, _it’s Jane, and Andrea, and_... Mr. White? How many had taken him like this, really? Even while trying to deny the effect the abuse and humiliation was having on him, he felt himself stiffen further and grind involuntarily on Jack’s boot, desperate for some friction. He stopped as quickly as he started, hoping with everything inside him that Jack hadn’t noticed— but with a click of his tongue and a smirk, Jack solidified to Jesse that he had. Jack grated his heel against him harder, making Jesse whine with shame, shame which even further coursed arousal through him.

“What do you think happens when you finish sucking off a gun, rat?” Jack was now thrusting into Jesse’s willing throat at his own pace. “Would be a shame not to ‘cum’ for the desperate little whore, huh?”

Jesse just looked at him weakly, realizing the threat, but too exhausted and humiliated to care anymore. He simply sat, weary and obedient, as Jack continued to shove the barrel into his throat.

“Toddy, give him what he wants.” Jack sighed and Jesse’s heart hitched as he realized he had changed his mind. “I’ve worked him enough.”

Jack slid the gun from Jesse’s mouth, a stream of saliva following it. The thing was drenched, strands of drool between it and Jesse’s lips snapping, coating his chin and spattering droplets in the dirt before him. He breathed in heavy pants again, trying this time to keep his mouth as guarded as possible in case there was another change of heart. He noticed Todd for the first time since Jack had pushed him aside— he kept his cock in his pants as he waited and watched, but he was still obviously and painfully hard. Jesse looked blankly at Todd as dripping spit pooled in his hands under his chin, Todd shot back something between an awkward smile and a grimace.

Jack walked over to Todd, heavily patting— almost punching, really— his shoulder as he passed. “Finish the job,” he said around a freshly lit cigarette.

Todd moved in front of Jesse again and knelt down, getting on his level to take his face in his hands. He brushed his knuckles over Jesse’s forehead, when they pulled back red Jesse realized he was wiping away blood from the cut Jack’s gun had left. He felt exhausted and, not even having the energy to keep his own head upright anymore, he reluctantly sunk his face into Todd’s palm.

When Todd kissed him, he didn’t pull away. Todd’s hands were so gentle, Jesse could feel a thumb rubbing against his beard, and fingers edging into his hair. He almost welcomed Todd’s tongue in his mouth after the hard and bitter taste of metal. Jesse faded into the kiss, panting along with Todd when he pulled back for a moment to breathe, meeting his tongue almost eagerly with his own when he returned. Jesse realized his own hands were still hanging limply in front of him, but he didn’t have the energy to move them even if he _did_ want to touch Todd, so he continued to sit idly. He opened his eyes ever so slightly as Todd shoved his tongue as far down his throat as he could manage, his half-lidded vision blurring as he felt Todd moan against his lips. One of Todd’s hands left Jesse’s face to fiddle with his zipper again, and with its removal Jesse almost _whined_ at the lack of support— god, his head felt _so_ heavy. The hand that had remained on Jesse had snaked around to the back of his head and pulled him another messy kiss. When Todd finally pulled back, Jesse’s saliva, both remnants from the gun and from their kissing, coated his face too. He stood up, pulling Jesse’s head back as he did so and meeting his lips with the head of his cock.

He was attempting authority, his expression and the hand locked in his hair told Jesse that, but he was still panting and flushed from his arousal, red from the tips of his ears to his neck. Jesse flicked his tongue out, more to wet his lips than anything else, but it brushed the tip of Todd’s dick, prompting a further slew of grunts and moans.

Jesse thought of Jack again and glanced to the side. Jack had begun to walk off, apparently his incestuous desires were satisfied that his nephew’s dick had finally touched Jesse’s lips and he didn’t want to bother to stay and watch anymore.

That, and his supervision wasn’t _needed_ anymore. Jesse’s suspicions were confirmed, Todd was fully convinced now; he needed no forcing.

Todd pulled Jesse forward while bucking his hips with a groan, rubbing his cock over Jesse’s face. _Not as big as Mr. White_ , Jesse thought for a moment before growing sick at the realization.

“ _Jesse._ ” Todd was incomprehensible other than muttering his name. He hadn’t even begun to fuck his face and already he was so desperate.

_God, was I this fucking pathetic first time I got a blowjob?_ Jesse hated that because of all of Todd’s prattling he knew this was his first time, he hated knowing how this would change his dynamic with the gang, but most of all he hated _how fucking hard_ he still was. He blinked back tears. “You still promise you’ll make it quick?”

“Anything, Jess… I’ll do anything.”

Jesse swallowed, resigned and weakened. Jack had beaten out his resistant spirit, all Jesse could think was the faster he got this done, the faster it would be over with. He opened his mouth to allow Todd to slip into him.

It wasn’t as bad as the gun. How could it be, it pained Jesse that he even needed to compare the two. He was still kneeling just outside of the _fucking cage_ he slept in, sucking the cock of a man who had tortured him and kept him as his own personal pet turned fuck-toy. He shouldn’t be relieved that at least it wasn’t a gun violating his mouth now.

But he was.

Todd hit the back of his throat. Jesse barely processed his movements and moans. He was only vaguely aware of the hand in his hair, pushing and tugging not-too-harshly to shift him over his length. He was rough, but not too rough— more desperate than anything else, Jesse supposed. The hand that wasn’t fitted into his hair kept moving from hanging at Todd’s side, to looping a thumb through his belt loop, like he wasn’t sure what to do with it. Jesse pushed his tongue up to put pressure on the underside of Todd’s cock, hoping it would help speed things along. The other hand met his hair in response.

It was hard to breathe without choking as Todd got more eager, thrusting harder, faster, into him. Every time he pulled back it gave Jesse’s gag reflex just enough time to recover so he wouldn’t vomit— but he still choked, and he still felt his eyes wet in the corners. Todd pulled him down to the base, and Jesse fixated on the soft, clean cotton of Todd’s shirt that he felt against his forehead, and on the smell of the jeans— that of denim heavily toned with copper, from the button and zipper— he was still half-wearing. Anything but the cock in his throat. Todd pulled him back off again.

He wondered if Todd would cum on his face or in his mouth. It would be hard to clean out of his beard if he chose his face.

“’Please’, what, Jesse?”

Todd’s words snapped him out of his thoughts, shocked that he’d actually said it aloud. He impulsively readied a ‘please, _sir_.’ before he realized Todd truly was looking for an explanation, not a show of submission. “Please, don’t cum on my face.” He felt weak and pitiful saying it, begging with his captor. “The, uh, throat’s better.” He didn’t feel like explaining the reality was he didn’t want him to make his face even filthier than usual.

Todd nodded and closed his eyes, exhaling headily and tilting his head back. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked back down at Jesse again, running a hand shakily through his own hair, trying to compose himself “Okay,” Another deep exhale. “Okay.” He pushed Jesse back onto his cock.

It didn’t take long for him to return to his earlier pace. The pause seemed to make Todd even more desperate, but Jesse had no complaints, he just needed it to be over.

So, when Todd came it was a relief. He shook through his orgasm, his hands desperately clutching anywhere onto Jesse to keep him steady as his legs trembled. His moans were halted and choked, like he was trying to keep it down but couldn’t fully hold back. He came in bursts, one pulse after the other, filling Jesse’s mouth more and more. Jesse swallowing all the while, not wanting to keep Todd’s seed in his mouth for a second longer than necessary. Todd finally stilled, breathing heavily and rubbing bits of Jesse’s hair between his fingers. After a few moments with still no withdrawal, whined against his dick, hoping for release.

“Ah, sorry.” Todd pulled Jesse back lightly, gingerly slipping his sensitive cock from Jesse’s mouth and back into his jeans. “Are you still…?”

A new wave of shame washed over Jesse as he rubbed his mouth clean with the heel of his hand. He knew he was still painfully hard, but the last thing he wanted was for Todd to get him off. Hadn’t he submitted and humiliated himself enough for the night? “No.”

“Jesse… I can tell.” He chuckled, it sounded like something between embarrassment and pity at the boldfaced lie. “Sure you don’t want me to—”

“No,” This time, Jesse’s voice cracked as he choked it out. “Please, don’t, Todd.”

“Well, okay then.” Todd rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh, gotta put you back down there now.”

_In the cage_. Jesse nodded weakly.

Todd extended his hand to help Jesse up. Under normal circumstances, Jesse would either ignore it or slap it away— if he thought he could get away with it— but he could hardly call these normal circumstances. He took it gladly. He felt so exhausted upon standing that he almost wished Todd would carry him back in the same way he had removed him from the cage, but he couldn’t risk the humiliation of admitting so. He hadn’t let go of Todd’s hand either, but he kept his grip loose, just enough for Todd to gently guide him. Todd didn’t push it, which Jesse was thankful for; he couldn’t bear the thought of what he would do if Todd had tried to interlink their fingers. Todd released his hand when they reached the ladder so Jesse could descend it.

It took everything in Jesse’s power not to collapse on the flimsy mattress the second he got down the ladder. He settled on just sitting on it while Todd could still see him, still trying to uphold some small image of— not dignity, that was impossible while he was humiliated, rock hard, and kept in a massive cage— resilience, maybe.

“Jesse?” Todd had pulled the ladder up and closed the grate-door.

“Yeah?” Looking up at him, Jesse could see the sky had begun to tint orange; the sun was starting to rise. 

“Thanks,” He couldn’t see his expression through the bars. “Thank you, for tonight, Jesse.”

Jesse nodded weakly, _thanking me like I had any fucking choice. Have you forgotten ‘It’s this or a bullet in his brain’ already?_

Todd pulled the tarp over, blocking out the light that had been filtering in around him.

Jesse threw himself into the mattress at long last, too exhausted to allow for another wave of sobs, he let sleep wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part of the fic where I share music. The title comes from Staring at the Sun by TV on the Radio.  
> https://youtu.be/qHX-FKTV8Rk  
> Swrdswllngwhr (Wishing Well) by The Limousines also fits this fic. I felt its lyrics would be too on the nose to use for the title but I couldn't NOT share it as well so here you go  
> https://youtu.be/dSQoaxyypz4
> 
> I'm gonna be writing a lot more for this pairing (Todd/Jesse that is) because I'm addicted to rairpairs as per usual and I need to make all the content I wanna see for myself... so stick around if you wanna see more....... if you have suggestions of anything you'd wanna see with them please comment and I could end up writing or drawing it (my arts here https://problemdog.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)...... thanks for getting all the way through this hell of a fic <3


End file.
